marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart Clarke (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mad scientist, engineer, criminal, Clarke Futuristics founder, Stark Industries weapons designer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = East Lansing, Michigan | Creators = Tony Isabella; Don Heck | First = Champions #5 | Death = Punisher: In the Blood Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Stuart Clarke was the scientifically brilliant but economically naive founder of Clarke Futuristics, a struggling Los Angeles hi-tech designer and manufacturing firm. Clarke's lawer and financial manager Crawley urged him to sell the company, but Clarke refused, not wanting to "sell his soal" to big buisness. But due to a recession the company went under. Fieing Crawley, Clarke took a prototype exoskeleton and went on a crime spree. Dubbed Rampage by the cops, he fought the Champions and tried to blow himself up, but failed. He was then recruited by a Russian-backed team lead by Yuri Petrovich. Attacking the Champions in their base he was tricked into blowing himself up by the Russians and was hospitalized. He later mind-controlled Iceman to attack the Champions' founder Angel but was stopped by Spider-Man. Eventually recovering, he founded a team called the Recession Raiders, each with a suit like his. He was eventually caught by Wonder Man and Beast, but was bailed out by Lotus Newmark and hired to make suits for her Armored Response team. But it was exposed as a protection racket by Wonder Man. Later, Clarke met Parnell Jacobs, who had found the missing War Machine Armor, and modified it for their employer Sunset Bain. After this, he then broke into a Stark facility and killed a guard before he was captured by SHIELD; after the mass breakout, he went underground and changed his file so the murder was not on it, and ended up working with the Punisher after the Civil War, providing the vigilante with super-powered weapons. While working for the Punisher, Clarke was contacted by Sunset and Jacobs, each saying the other was trying to kill them. After Clarke killed Jacobs after he sold him the War Machine armor, Sunset betrayed him and took the armor, but was later shot by the Punisher. When Frank was captured by SHIELD, Clarke started to make a plan to break him out, but was shoot by Diamonelle, who was a undercover agent. During the Secret Invasion someone sent him a DVD of Frank killing his girlfriend, under the Hate Monger's influence. He then decided to kill him. During the fight he received serious injuries to his face, giving him scars like Jigsaw. He's worked with Jigsaw, and was killed by him when he tried to Henry Russo (Jigsaw's son). | Powers = Rampage's suit gives him enhanced strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, flight, and durability. It could also produce a hypnotic gas. | Abilities = Stuart Clarke is physically frail, but a highly inventive technical genius. | Strength = Negligible. | Equipment = A variety of highly advanced weaponry and armors. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hood's Gang members